


*CANNON NOISES*

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Tristan tries to summon a musician who will accept Failnaught as a harp. He fails.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	*CANNON NOISES*

There were not many musicians in Chaldea. There were only two servants who wrote and played in life, and even if you included the servants who took an interest after death (most servants didn’t), the total only rose to four.

Which was why Tristan was currently in the summoning room. He had gathered several famous songs, along with recordings of them. He was going to summon a musician, one who wouldn’t put off work like Mozart, or suddenly stop and try to kill Mozart like Saleri, or tell him that Failnaught was a bow.

Tristan started the first recording, and shortly after it began, the summoning circle glowed brightly. A pillar of mana fell down onto the circle from the ceiling. As the mana cleared, a new servant walked forwards. It was an older man, with grey, balding hair, and a neatly trimmed beard and moustache. He was wearing a grey overcoat, and had a cannon at his side.

“I am Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. My class is, Archer?” The man paused for a moment. “How am I an archer?”

“It’s not that uncommon. I am also a musician summoned into the archer class.” Tristan presented Failnaught. “Here’s my harp.” Pyotr was silent for a moment.

“That’s a bow.”

Without a word, Tristan turned around and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15, todays servant was Tristan. I remembered the Drabble tag existed, and will account for this in future tagging. The title comes from Kilian Experiences history of music video, linked here: https://youtu.be/i1MXYDkXZAE
> 
> Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky is the composer responsible for the 1812 Overture, which uses cannons in its final part.


End file.
